Slytherins Finest - Next Generation, Prologue
by Alsodef
Summary: <html><head></head>AU Only one year is left before Scorpius Malfoy, the firstborn son of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, can finally join Hogwarts. Being fed up with him jumping around the house, they send him to Artemis, and old friend with two kids of his age. Severus and Elise Fowl welcome Scorpius, and they team up to make the world a better place, for themselves at least More info is in Ch.1A/N</html>


**Pre-story AN: So, to inform all of you before you start reading this story: This is an AU story, Artemis joined Hogwarts and Slytherin, teamed up with both Draco and Potter (the last one was kinda forced to) and defeated Voldemort in the 5th year of school. After this, he returned to Hermione, who was the only person on school who could keep up with his mind, and stayed with her. This story concentrates on Draco`s and Ginny`s son: Scorpius Malfoy and the children of Artemis and Hermione, a twin: Elise Fowl and her brother Severus Fowl. More details will follow when the story grows. I`m planning to take them to Hogwarts someday, either in this story or the next one, so keep an eye out for that. **

**For all the readers that come here by my League stories: I hope you enjoy, and my League stories aren`t dead, I`ve started this story while waiting for writers to do their job at my radio broadcast, and Explosive Hexplosives is in progress of receiving a major overhaul, since I need to edit some chapters.**

**Without any further ado, I`m able to present to you, Slytherin`s Finest, I hope you enjoy!**

**Stay tuned,  
><strong>**Alsodef**

**P.s. Just recently I found out that the name is already taken, I might keep it this way, since it`s a different catagory, or I might change it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin`s Finest <strong>

**Chapter 1 - Setting the Stage**

_Malfoy Manor, _

Three days till the departure of the last Hogwarts Express that Scorpius wouldn`t be on. Only one year, one year before he could join the famous school where his parents, and everyone else that is famous, has been on. Scorpius has been jumping around the manor for a few days now. He was annoying both his mother, Ginny Malfoy and his father Draco Malfoy, to their bones. He was constantly teasing Jason, his seven-year-old brother and keeping his little sister Susan awake. After ruining Jason`s castle for the fourth time, Draco was totally fed up with it, and consulted with Ginny what to do about it.

"I can hardly blame him, to be honest. I was like this all the time when I was young." Draco said to his wife. Ginny nodded, stroked his arm and smiled.  
>"That`s true, love, but it doesn`t really solve our problem, does it?" Draco shook his head before replying.<br>"No, it does not. Yet, what would help Scorpius to calm down? He really wants to go to Hogwarts, but that isn`t really an option just yet. He`s still too young to go there." He said, earning another nod from Ginny.  
>"He needs to find a place to release his pressure. Somewhere around kids from the same age, preferably with the same amount of magically power that our son already possesses. I can`t really think of someone like that who lives close by. The only kids from his age around here are Muggles, and they have bullied Scorpius on Elementary School. Do you know anyone else?"<br>Draco Malfoy shook his head. "I fear not, not many of our old group of friends have kids of his age at this moment, except for… Wait, that`s perfect." Draco said, his eyes glowing bright. Ginny tried to follow his way of thinking, but hadn`t caught up yet. "What? Who do you think of?"

_Right wing of the Fowl Manor, Study #1._

The room was heavily locked, as usual. Artemis stepped on the plate and entered his codes, looked into the eye-scan, scanned his finger top and unlocked the door with the Voice Detector. The door to his study opened, and he walked in. Artemis was completely caught off guard by Severus Fowl, his son, and his daughter, Elise Fowl.  
>Severus looked up from the notebook he was reading, it contained some of his father`s notes on Alchemy. His expression was one of shock when he saw that the person behind him was his father.<br>"How did you two get in my study? The locks shouldn`t be able to to open to you two." Artemis asked, a slight trace of annoyance in his voice.  
>"Dad, why are you home from your office early? You`re not supposed to arrive at home until 5:12PM, you never do." Severus asked. Meanwhile his sister was trying to sneak out of the room behind Artemis' back. "Elise, stay here." He said, without turning around. Severus' sister sighed and walked over to stand beside her brother. It was not hard to see that they were siblings, twins, to be precise. Elise`s appearance was quite similar to her mother`s. The brown hair, the sparkling look in her brown-colored eyes, and of course both of the siblings had an intellect that matched that of their parents. Severus shared more of Artemis' looks than of Hermione`s, who had been with Artemis ever since the start of the sixth year, after Artemis had defeated the Dark Lord, together with both Draco and Harry.<br>Their relationship had started on a weird way, back in the time when Artemis had been completely obnoxious how to handle girls. They had broken up after a year, and picked up again in their sixth year. "You`re thinking of you and mother again, aren`t you Dad?" Elise said, waking Artemis from his thoughts and causing him to smile.  
>"Yes, you really look like her, as I`ve told you a million times already. Now, tell me. How did you manage to break into my study?"<p>

Severus explained their acts to his father, knowing that, while most parents would be angry, Artemis would actually be proud as well, and install new locks. Halfway during the story, Elise managed to slip out of the room, and Artemis decided to let her go. Severus finished his story, and Artemis acted angry, but it was just for the show, and his son knew this as well. After shooing him out, one of his twelve active computers gave a notification, indicating that he`d received a mail. Artemis was quite surprised to notice that it was an E-mail from Draco. Normally they`d use owls to communicate. Of course, Artemis had taught Draco how to use a computer and such, and his wife would obviously be able to do this as well, but communicating by E-mail was only used by them when something that had to happen fast, or when they were in danger. Opening up the message, which was titled: Help!, Artemis took a quick look over it, and noticed that there wasn`t anyone dying or such. In fact, it was about their oldest son, Scorpius.

_Dear Artemis, _

_It`s been a long while since we`ve visited you two, and we`re really sorry for that. Of course, with Susan and Jason, we hadn`t really had a chance to visit you. However, I really want to ask you for a favor. It`s about our son, Scorpius. He`s been hyperactive for a few months now, and we fear he`s going to stay like that for at least another year. Ginny can`t really take it anymore, for he`s keeping Susan awake, and keeps ruining everything Jason builds. We think this is mainly caused because of the lack of kids from his age, who are also able to use magic. A few hours ago, we had enough of him, and decided that he really needed to go out for a while. When we were scanning all of our friends, and the availability of kids of his age, you and Hermione were the only suitable persons. So, if you, Hermione and your kids are willing to, we`re planning to send Scorpius to Ireland, and give him some space to calm down and with children from his age. Please, discuss this with Hermione, and answer me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s.: You`ll have our eternal gratitude. _

Artemis smiled, and walked down to the living room. Miles was on a business trip, and their parents were traveling around the world, so they were the only part of the Fowl-family that was at home right now. Hermione walked up to him, and Artemis caressed her hair.  
>"I heard they managed to get into your study? Impressive…" She smiled at him, and Artemis smiled back.<br>"Yes, I need to change the locks again, I suppose. Now, I received an email from Draco and Ginny just a few moments back. They are sorry for not being able to visit us in a while, and they asked us if we`d please, please, be able to take care of their son Scorpius for a while. He`s not having anyone of his age around, and he`s quite stressed about this, apparently."  
>Hermione smiled. "Lovely, I was already thinking of inviting him here soon. Have you already replied to them?"<br>Artemis shook his head while Elise entered their conversation: "Inviting who?" she said.  
>"Scorpius, Professor Draco`s son." Artemis said, and his kids looked at each other and gave him a smile. "Great, Scorpius should be nice, we`ve read about him in his father`s notebook. We can play quidditch!" Severus exclaimed.<br>"How did you two manage to get access to Draco`s notes? Oh, nevermind. He`s never been really great at computers and their defences... Now I guess I`ll reply to them that it`s okay, and that we`re expecting him here at dinner?" Artemis asked to his wife.  
>She smiled, took Artemis' cellphone and replied to them herself. "He`ll be here around five. Severus, why don`t you search for Butler and prepare a guestroom for him? Elise, we`ll go into town. I need to get some supplies for dinner. Artemis, you enjoy yourself." She said, earning a smile and a kiss from her husband.<br>"Fine, I`ll take a look at the Company and fix the Floo-network of our house while you are all busy."

Everyone went their own way, Artemis prepared their fireplace, Hermione took their daughter to the city and Severus joined Butler with preparating a room for their guest.  
>Around four, everyone was back at the living room of the Manor. Draco had sent a very happy reply to Artemis, and asked for a list of stuff that his son should bring with him. Artemis had said that the boy should just bring his clothes and his broom. On which Draco replied that his son was really happy at the mentioning of the word "Broom", for he had only recently got his first real sport-broomstick, and he probably couldn`t wait to test it on a real field.<br>According to Draco, his son was really skilled at flying, and would make for an excellent chaser later on. Artemis had then told Draco about Elise's skills as a potential Seeker, after which Draco offered to teach her some things when she`d be a bit older. With a smile on his face, Artemis had replied that Elise was probably already better at flying and catching then Draco had been at his fifth year. Draco replied with a serie of friendly insults, and both of them were really amused by the conversation. They went on for quite a while, Hermione and Elise had returned home, the room was prepared for Draco`s oldest son and Draco had ended their text-conversation with the message: "We're on our way."

So all five of them gathered around the fireplace, and waited for their guest to arrive.  
>A green flash blinded the room for a moment, and both Scorpius and Draco appeared in their room. Artemis stepped forward and hugged his old friend, resulting in Scorpius gaving them a strange look, for he`d never met someone outside of his family who would actually hug his father. Severus and Elise had stepped towards him, smiling and extending their hands. Scorpius studied them for a moment, both their hands and their faces, especially the girl`s face.<br>"Will you keep staring at me? Or just shake our hands?" Elise asked, upon which Scorpius realized that he`d been acting weird, shot a quick look at his father, who was actually hugging the other two adults in the room at that moment, and extended his hands to shake theirs.  
>"I`m Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to meet you." He said.<br>The boy smiled at him, "Likewise, my name is Severus, Severus Fowl. And this is my sister Elise, we`re twins, as you`d probably would have guessed by our appearances which you have studied for a few moments already." Scorpius shot a smile at Elise, who returned it before taking the word herself.  
>"We`ll show you your room, and leave those "adults" to their own business. Once they`ve calmed down, you can talk to our parents. First, we will go to your room, and you can tell us all about London, and your parents." She turned around and walked away, almost skipping. Scorpius couldn`t help but stare in awe, resulting in an elbow from her brother.<br>"Follow her, there will be time enough to fall in love with her later on this week." Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes met the dark, shining ones from the Fowl-boy, and Scorpius realized that he was right. "Very well." He snared, not really sure why he was acting upset.  
>"Good, I`ll take your stuff. Did you take your broom with you?" Severus asked. Scorpius nodded, his eyes shining when he thought about his new broomstick. It was the newest model, a Lightning 2.0, his father had bought it for him for his birthday, just a week ago.<br>"Yes, it`s with the rest of my stuff. Be careful with it, it`s the newest model, a Lightning 2.0." Scorpius had hoped to get some kind of jealous reaction from the boy, but all he did was giving him a wicked smile before pulling out a wand to levitate Scorpius' trunk and backpack.  
>"Follow me, Scorpius. And don`t get lost."<br>"Hmpf, Malfow Manor is at least five times bigger than this house is. I won`t have any problem to find my way around here." He said to Severus, who shook his head.  
>"No, actually, Fowl Manor is larger, older and probably has a larger terrain around it as well. I`ve read all about Malfoy Manor, and unless your father bought new lands, Fowl Manor would probably be three or four times as big. And thanks to my uncle Myles, we own shares in almost all the big companies in the world."<br>Apparently his mother had heard them talking, for she shouted through two rooms: "Severus! Stop bragging about stuff you haven`t done yourself, and show your guest to his room."

Severus smiled and obeyed his mother, leading Scorpius to his room, where Elise was already sitting on his bed.  
>"Drop your stuff, and sit down. Both of you. We have to discuss what we`ll do. Does your father stay for dinner, Scorpius?" She asked.<br>"Yes, he will. Mother will probably take the time to sleep. So my father has all the time to talk with his "old friend". He was really happy about this visit, and I don`t really know why. He never really told me much about his school, but I`ve read some things in his notebook. And in the soon-to-be released biography of Snape. Do you know him? He`s a really good friend of my father." Scorpius said with a small sign of pride to have the famous Headmaster in his circle of contacts, his words leading to a smile on Severus' face.  
>Uncertain about his pride now, he listened to the words of Severus' beautiful sister`s words. "You realize my brother Severus here shares his first name? Headmaster Snape is a really good friend of our father as well, he was here three days ago, if I recall correctly. And our parents have told us a lot about their time at school, and we managed to sneak away our dad`s notebooks as well. They were heavily coded, but we passed through. And that`s quite an achievement wit our dad, to be honest. He`s a bit… Paranoid, when it comes to his notes." Elise smiled at Scorpius, who was remembering the words of Severus, and tried not te stare back with a worshipping face.<br>He didn`t completely succeed, upon which Elise`s eyes sparkled as she continued: "Now, what shall we talk about? Quidditch? We knew you liked that sport, Scorp, what is your favorite team?"  
>Scorpius didn`t even make a comment at the nickname he`d received, and felt weird for discussing Quidditch with a girl, who wasn`t his mother. Of course, he`d not yet heard about her intention to become the youngest seeker that Slytherin ever had, or to discover the secret behind alchemy, become a lawyer and part of the Wizengamot, or to expand her father`s company over the entire wizardry world. And the most scary part about all of this was that she was probably going to succeed in all of it as well, and probabably achieve some other great things on a side note.<p>

"Draco, it`s so good to see you again. It has been way too long." Artemis said with a smile when the four of them, Butler, Hermione, Draco and Artemis himself were sitting in the large living room.  
>Draco smiled back, poured himself another glass of wine, refilled Butler`s glass and answered: "Yes, that`s true. We haven`t been here in ages, it seems. However, I`m glad to be here, even when it`s just for a few hours. I need to return to Ginny in a few hours, but we`ll be back together soon enough. Or you five could come over and join us at Malfoy Manor, if you can find space in your schedules. We know you`re both very busy, with Fowl Corporations and all the Potion stuff et cetera. Anyhow, try to find a spot as soon as possible. For now, thank you so much for having Scorpion for a while. He was really getting on our nerves… Are your kids also so hyper about going to Hogwarts and so on?" Draco asked Hermione, who smiled and gave him a nod.<br>"Yes, but they keep themselves and each other entertained by sneaking into Artemis' office and reading through his personal notes." Draco pulled up an eyebrow.  
>"They managed to get into something Artemis wanted them to stay out? That`s really impressive…" He said, seriously impressed.<br>"Well, they are Fowl, it seems. But they have their mother`s charming appearance. If you`d mix that up with a Fowl mind, I think no place will be really safe. However, tell us about your son, Draco. How is he like?" Artemis said, while summoning the bottle of wine and pouring two glasses from it.  
>"He`s a good boy, intelligent and smooth with his words. He might be a bit… spoiled, I fear. He knows exactly how to get what he wants, even when he isn`t really supposed to have it."<br>Artemis snickered, "At least your son doesn`t blackmail you…" He said, causing Hermione to look grim, but with a smile, and Draco`s smile to grow wider.  
>"No, I suppose we`re lucky with that. But, Scorpius is a nice boy, he`s just stuck at the Manor, and he doesn`t want anything else but to skip this year, so he can go to Hogwarts. He loves Quidditch, and he took his new broom, as you`d asked. I haven`t told him about the fact that the Irish Leprechauns are sponsored by Fowl Corporation, they are his favorite team, so he`ll be really hyped about it when you`d tell him."Draco smiled and took another sip of his wine. "Now, Artemis, how`s business going nowadays? Still growing your fortune?"<br>Hermione sighed and turned to Butler to talk with him while Draco and Artemis fell back into the same kind of conversations they`d had since they had both joined Slytherin on Hogwarts. At a certain moment, both men sighed, content and happy with their current state. Hermione smiled at the expressions on their faces and left the room with Butler to prepare dinner, leaving Artemis and Draco alone to talk.

"So, what do you wanna do in the time that you`re here?" Severus asked Scorpius.  
>Scorpius shrugged and answered that he didn`t know, for he had no idea what they could do here in the middle of nowhere.<br>Elise laughed at this statement, and they decided to take him on a guide through the house first. It proved Severus' point about the Fowl Manor being larger, and their feet were tired when they had only just stepped outside.

It was a beautiful day, and they decided to just sit down near the trees that surrounded the Quidditch field -which was still hidden to Scorpius' eyes- and discuss bits and pieces that came to their mind. The Fowls both noticed that Scorpius was a smart boy, but that he was missing the "_genius_"-part that they had inherited from their father. However, he was a good talker, and in Elise`s eyes good looking as well. Severus had noticed the glares that Elise would sometimes cast on Scorpius, but he had decided to leave it be, for now…

After another hour, they were called back in for dinner. Both Draco and Scorpius repeatedly complimented Hermione on her cooking skills, their parents had a bit to much wine and the evening ended when Draco left, hugging his son and telling him to have a good time. After this, Draco moved into the fire and disappeared. And so Scorpius' first week at Fowl Manor started, and he was already looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of it ^-^<strong>

**Alsodef**

**Edit (8th of October): Added spacing and corrected some minor mistakes, if you happen to come over some more, please let me know.**


End file.
